mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonya Blade/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat:' "Sonya is a member of a top U.S. Special Forces unit. Her team was hot on the trail of Kano's Black Dragon organization. They followed them to an uncharted island where they were ambushed by Shang Tsung's personal army." *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Sonya disappears in the first tournament, but is later rescued by Jax. After returning to Earth, she and Jax try to warn the U.S government of the looming Outworld menace. Lacking proof, they watch helplessly as Shao Kahn begins his invasion." *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "After her journey into the Outworld and Shao Kahn's near destruction of Earth, Sonya becomes a member of Earth's own Outworld Investigation Agency (OIA). Her first mission leads her to join Liu Kang on his quest to aid the troubled thunder God, Raiden. She must survive long enough to warn her government of the new menace brought on by Quan Chi." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Agent Sonya Blade and her team had finished their mission of demolishing any known ancient inter-realm portals when she received word from Jax that the Agency's portal chamber had been destroyed. With no means for traversing the realms, Sonya realized that there were now two agents lost in Outworld. The first had been the ninja cyborg Cyrax, whom some time ago. And now Agent Kenshi, originally sent to find Cyrax, was lost as well. She would have to find a way to get to Outworld and bring them home. Sonya was instructed to accompany Jax to an island in the Lost Sea where the Thunder God Raiden would meet them. The island had once been the location of her first Mortal Kombat tournament a decade ago. Now it was an abandoned reminder of the struggle between Earthrealm and the forces of evil. As she and the other heroes waited for Raiden to appear, she came to the realization that this time she had no plan of attack. All Sonya knew for sure was that somehow she had to rescue her fellow agents. As her Special Forces training dictated, no man would be left behind." *'Bio Kard:' "An officer of the Special Forces in Earthrealm, Sonya Blade came to Outworld at Raiden's request to kombat the Deadly Alliance and to locate and rescue two of her missing agents. Though she never found them, she took part in the assault on Shang Tsung's Palace." *'Armageddon:' "For a long time my objective was to hunt down and eliminate the rogue clans of the criminal underworld. Kano, a member of the Black Dragon, had been a particular thorn in my side. I was close to capturing him, but once I heard about Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament, protecting Earthrealm from invasion became my sole priority. Once Onaga was stopped, it seemed the threat was eliminated. I could resume my mission against the Black Dragon and Red Dragon clans. Jax and I came back from Outworld only to find ourselves fighting a different kind of invasion: one from inside our own realm. While we were gone the cybernetic ninja faction known as the Tekunin had grown in number and threatened the stability of civilization. My attention was fixed on this new ninja clan; I was forced to focus all of our resources on defeating them. The Tekunin leader, Sektor, seemed to have connections with hostile entities from beyond our world, blatantly violating Earthrealm law. I needed to uncover his plans and stop him. We had one chance: Intel revealed that Sektor was aboard a warship somewhere over the Botan Jungle. The Special Forces attacked and brought down the ship. Jax led a ground team to look for survivors, but he's still MIA and, I'm afraid to say, most likely captured by the Tekunin. For days Jax's cybernetic bio-sensors indicated that he was alive, yet the readings were abnormal. His life signs were stronger, but there were changes in his brainwave patterns. Eventually his signal was lost and we have no way of knowing if he's alive or dead. We may have crippled the Tekunin, but they will regroup. I need to find out who they were working with from outside Earthrealm. The idea that these rogue groups are conspiring with outside agents is alarming and underlines the importance of eliminating them once and for all. I have to find some way to shut them down." *'MK vs DCU': "The impulsive Special Forces agent Sonya Blade knew nothing of other realms until she stumbled upon the Mortal Kombat tournament while pursuing the Black Dragon clan member Kano. On Shang Tsung's island, she met Liu Kang and Raiden and her purpose in life was forever changed. She convinced her partner Jax to join her in spearheading a division of the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm from outside forces. Though she has defended against exotic threats from other worlds, nothing could have prepared her for the invasion to come." Storyline ''Mortal Kombat Sonya and her team were in hot pursuit of Kano, the leader of the Black Dragon organization. After he jumped onto a ship, they followed him to a remote island where Shang Tsung's ''Mortal Kombat tournament was being held. Upon arriving, they were ambushed by Tsung's personal guard. To keep her team safe, she agreed to compete in the tournament. Shang Tsung, however, had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain and had her unit killed. After he was defeated by Liu Kang in the final battle, Sonya teamed up with Johnny Cage and Kano, ignoring her personal feelings for the sake of survival, to fight Goro on the bridge high above the pit. During the battle, the island started to crumble and both she and Kano were taken prisoner to Outworld by Shang Tsung to appease the emperor, Shao Kahn. ''Mortal Kombat II Sonya was able to send a signal to her superior, Jax, from Outworld. He traveled there to find her. Jax made contact with the other Earthrealm warriors, and together, they learned of Kahn's scheme to invade Earth. She was later freed by Jax who arrested Kano, but as soon as they had passed through the portal to Earth, Kano escaped and ran back into Outworld. Mortal Kombat 3/''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy Sonya and Jax now had other things on their minds, however. They tried to warn the United States government of the impending invasion, but their claims went unheeded. As such, they began preparing by themselves for the coming invasion. When the fateful day finally came, Shao Kahn stripped Earthrealm of all human souls, with the exception of a few chosen warriors, one of which was Sonya, who would soon encounter her old nemesis, Kano, on top of a skyscraper near Kahn's fortress. A fierce battle was waged between the two. Kano gained the upper hand, and kicked Sonya onto a stone gargoyle. Sonya feigned defeat, but when Kano advanced to finish Sonya off, grabbing her by the hair, she performed her infamous special move: the leg grab, and hurled Kano off of the roof to his apparent death, taking a lock of her hair with him. Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold After her journey into Outworld and Shao Kahn's near destruction of Earth, Sonya became a member of Earth's own Outer World Investigation Agency. The Black Dragon kept crossing her path, however. Its last known member, Jarek, had fled to Edenia while Sonya was chasing him. This lead Sonya and Jax to team up with Raiden and Liu Kang to free that realm from the Fallen Elder God Shinnok's grasp, and to prevent him from coming to Earth. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Years later, Sonya would once again heed Raiden's call, this time to travel to Outworld after the Deadly Alliance had slain Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. For Sonya, this coincided with her search for two missing OIA agents, Cyrax and Kenshi. She was unable to find them, however, and was killed along with Jax, Cage, Kitana, and Kung Lao in a fight with the Deadly Alliance and their minions. Mortal Kombat: Deception The Deadly Alliance's victory was short-lived, as Onaga had been resurrected moments after their victory over Raiden himself, and reclaimed Outworld, as well as the amulet. With his ability to raise the dead at will, he resurrected and enslaved Sonya and her fallen comrades. After Onaga's defeat, Sonya and the other Earthrealm warriors were freed and restored to normality by Ermac. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Sonya and her force found Sektor and his men invading territory protected by Earthrealm. Her ship destroyed Sektor's, but she found a tracer attached to an Edenian warrior named Taven in the snow region of Arctika. As Taven was about to fight a snow monster, Sonya destroyed it and proceeded to interrogate Taven. Though Taven was innocent, he would not reveal his quest, and Sonya attacked him. She was, however, convinced by the half-god that he had nothing to do with the Tekunin leader, Sektor, so Sonya leaves him alone and continued her way back to the Special Forces base. Sonya later took part in the Battle of Armageddon fighting on the Forces of Light, in the background she can be seen fighting Frost. She was later knocked off of the pyramid by Johnny Cage. Sometime after this, she was cut in half by an unknown opponent. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sonya's story begins when she is chasing Kano. Although she pursues him well, she fails to catch him. During the moment of Liu Kang's disappearance, she encounters Catwoman, and defeats her. She searches for Liu Kang, but is attacked by Baraka. After defeating him, she suspects an invasion coming and goes to Raiden's Sky Temple to tell him. When she arrives, Captain Marvel storms out. She defeats him, and is subsequently confronted by Green Lantern, whom she also defeats, but Captain Marvel knocks her unconscious soon after and flees. As Jax approaches her, she instead sees Kano due to Kombat Rage and attacks him. Raiden, however, arrives with Liu Kang, who he had recently rescued from the D.C. heroes, and stops the fight. Sonya returns to her normal state and apologizes to Jax for attacking him. After returning to the base, she checks on Catwoman. She and Jax go to the U.N. Orbital Station. Although Jax defeats Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman, both are defeated by a newly recharged Green Lantern. After returning to Raiden's Sky Temple, she is told that she will have to work with Kano. As they approach the Graveyard, they spot Deathstroke and Joker. After they damage her teleporter, they wound up on Oa. They are both defeated by The Joker, who had been infected with Kombat Rage the whole time. After they all gather in, they travel to Outworld. Endings *'Mortal Kombat (Non-Canonical):' ''"Captured by Shang Tsung, Sonya's Special Forces unit was taken hostage - their only hope was the tournament. Shang Tsung promised to release the entire team... only if Sonya could win the contest. Her victory not only released her unit- but also put an end to the Black Dragon and Shang Tsung's powerful grip on the tournament." *'Mortal Kombat 3 (Semi-Canonical):' "Sonya defeats her arch-enemy Kano high atop a skyscraper near Shao Kahn's fortress. She then comes face to face with the emperor himself. In an incredible display of courage, Sonya wins. When the world returns to its normal state, Sonya has no trouble convincing her superiors to form the Outerworld Investigation Agency, devoted to protecting the Earth against possible future invasions from other realms." *'Mortal Kombat 4 (Non-Canonical):' :''Sonya: It's over, Jarek! Shinnok is dead, the good guys won! You're coming back with me!'' :''Jarek: (advancing towards Sonya, who walks backwards) Never, Sonya. I agreed to defeat Shinnok, not turn myself in to the Special Forces! The Black Dragon'll live on!'' :(they stop as Sonya stands back-to-back with a cliff) :''Sonya: The Black Dragon died with Kano! You're the last one, Jarek!'' :''Jarek: NEVER!!! (lunges at Sonya, who dodges, making him plummet down the cliff. Sonya just watches, pulling out her walkie-talkie)'' :''Sonya: Come in, Maj. Briggs. This is Lt. Sonya Blade. Over.'' :''Jax: (over the radio) Sonya! Glad to hear you're alive!'' :''Sonya: You actually sound happy to hear from me, Jax. Things getting boring?'' :''Jax: Not since you followed Liu Kang into the Netherrealm.'' :''Sonya: Well, it's over now. I'm returning to base. 10-4, Jax. (puts her walkie-talkie away and leaves)'' *'Deadly Alliance (Non-Canonical):' "After the destruction of the Deadly Alliance, Sonya searched for the missing Special Forces agent Kenshi. She finally discovered him badly beaten and near death apparently from hook-like wounds in his ribcage. She managed to return him to the rendezvous point where I transported them back to Earthrealm. Upon her return, Sonya was promoted to General and giver her choice of command. She hand-picked a team to deal with new terrorist threats located on Earth. While in Outworld, Special Agent Kenshi had learned of a new threat to peace. The Red Dragon had awakened." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical):' "As reward for her victory, Blaze offered Sonya any power she desired. Glowing with energy, she turned and faced Kano, who had just reached the top of the pyramid. Her gaze burned into Kano. With a final scream of agony, Sonya's nemesis exploded in a cloud of ash. A mere glance, and her wish had been granted: Kano lived no more. With this new power, she incinerated the remaining members of the Black Dragon and Red Dragon clans, clearing the way for a new era of peace." *'MK vs DCU (Non-Canonical):' "During the world-merge crisis, a member of the Green Lantern Corps was killed. At the moment of his death, his power ring traveled to Sonya, taking her as its new master. When the worlds were once again separated, the ring stayed with her. Now she has the ultimate weapon, but only one charge. She must use the ring sparingly until she can find a way to replenish its power." Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline